


An Evening With Rafael

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [5]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Rafael have a little dad & son quality time in the park. It says evening, but like 5pm so early evening. Still 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With Rafael

 

“Daddy, where are we going?”

“Well I hadn’t quite decided yet. What do you want to do for dinner?”

“Can we have hot dogs for dinner?”

“Rafe, it’s your night. We can eat whatever you want okay.”

 

Magnus made sure Rafe looked presentable before they left the loft. He took Rafe’s hand as they walked out of their building and headed towards Prospect Park. Rafe and Max loved the carousel there and there were usually a couple of vendors near it.

He enjoyed the one on one time he and Alec had set aside for both Rafe and Max. Alec had taken Max to a new train themed restaurant that had just opened up in Brooklyn.

They stopped midway, so Rafe could get on Magnus’ shoulders.

He had to tell Rafe only twice to not cover his eyes.

“Daddy can I ride the yellow horse?”

“If there's no one on it and after you’ve eaten okay? We don’t want Papa getting mad at me for not feeding you.”

“How will Papa know daddy?

“He knows Rafael, he always knows.”

He heard little giggles above him.

 

It didn’t take them much longer to get to the park and of course he was right. There was a vendor not too far from the carousel. He bought a hot dog for Rafe and one for himself.

They sat down on a bench and ate.

He was glad he had brought wetwipes with him as Rafe had gotten most of the hot dog on his clothes.

He cleaned him up and then allowed him on his quest to ride the yellow horse. He stood next to him and helped him get up and took pictures to show Alec.

 

They went around twice before Rafe wanted to go feed the ducks.

 

They did that for a little bit before he knew it was time to head home. He picked up a weary Rafe and portaled home. It was easier than walking 3 blocks with a sleeping kid on his hip.

 

He portaled into the living room as Alec walked back in from the boys’ room.

“I just got Max to sleep.” Alec told him quietly.

“I’ll put this one to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy daddy.” Rafe said quite sleepily

“Oh I definitely think it’s time for your bedtime mi niño.” Laughed Alec as he kissed Rafe goodnight.

Magnus carried Rafe off to bed and tucked him in.

 

Alec already had the T.V. ready when he came back out to the living room.

“What are we watching tonight?” he asked as he sat down next to Alec.

“It’s called ‘E.T.’ Simon recommended it, said it was good.”

Magnus just looked at Alec with this amused and amazed look, but didn’t say anything. How was Alec to know it was a classic? Magnus knew Simon and Clary had been taking advantage of Alec’s cluelessness when it came to pop culture to get him to see what they considered the best movies.

He snapped his fingers and there was suddenly a tub of movie popcorn on his lap and two sodas on the coffee table.

He could feel Alec looking at him. “What?” he asked as he feigned innocence.

Alec just gave him this look.

“Fine!” he said as he snapped his fingers again. “$40 should cover it.”

“Thank you.” Alec said as they cuddled against the couch and started the movie.


End file.
